


What Are the Chances

by pderdy



Series: Trash college AU [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: College, F/F, Monochrome, checkmating, chemistry fic, the build up, they dont even get to hook up yet at the end, trash college au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pderdy/pseuds/pderdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna just happened to cross paths often... General, fluffy slice of life. Bite sized chapters. Trash college AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Co-

**Author's Note:**

> trash shitlords being adorable. just playing with my ideas for trash college au, in which i make my ships come true. (*sobs at how if you want what hits the spot you gotta write it yourself*) chapter one of five. short chapters because it's easier for me this way.
> 
> main art tumblr: god-empress.tumblr.com  
> rwby blog: purplederptor.tumblr.com

Universities. Big popular ones in the middle of the city. With the big cafetarias and the stands selling snacks - ice cream just one of the many varieties available - and the crowds and the long queue and... Weiss stole a glance at her wristwatch, a birthday gift from one of daddy dearest's business accomplices that she happened to like because it goes along with the majority of her wardrobe - a simple white woolen pea coat and white knee-high heeled boots. Oh, it's just fifteen minutes until advanced calculus. Subtract five minutes for the lift queue and it's starting to look like she'd just have to get ice cream another time, because the front row seats would've been taken when she got there. _Preposterous_.

_Unbelievable_. CEOs of lesser companies everywhere would lick her boots for a contract, but she couldn't have middle-class quality ice cream. She sighed, reminding herself of one, not to imply anything about peasants anywhere, two, how standing in queue is a noble and much civilized act, and three, she's studying in one of the universities most well-spoken for the engineering faculties available. She's studying industrial management here because it's better at teaching it than the more expensive unis with the penthouse dorms by the countryside. Those are better known for the social related faculties anyway.

It meant that she had to queue just for a cone of ice cream, though. Standing still, she folded her arms and harrumphed silently at the cashier girl, a brown haired rabbit faunus, who'd been stumbling on the cash register for quite a while now. Waiting to pay was a girl with long and wavy raven hair, a cat faunus it seemed, with her hand propping her chin up, elbow on the counter. She looked miffed and bored. Weiss didn't notice her natural frown deepening, but she felt her eyes widening a little when the cat faunus turned her head to look straight at her, ears flicking upwards momentarily. Bright amber eyes glared coldly at her.

Weiss then realized she'd been frowning intensely while staring, and stepped forward to salvage all of this - apologize to the stranger and get her ice cream. Schnees think fast and she embodied it the most amongst her siblings. She stopped right in front of the register, frown banished and replaced with a neutral expression, still looking at the cat faunus in navy washed jeans and a black satin jacket. Weiss spoke up fast-but-not-too-fast, tone neutral, "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare but I'm about to be late - do you mind sharing the receipt?" She cast a brief glare at the cashier, who flinched, and quickly continued, "It'd take less time that way." The cat faunus blinked and nodded slightly, her voice quiet and low. "No prob. Sure."

Weiss Schnee always gets whatever it is she wants. It's true. It's happening. The cashier stuttered, confirming that the cat faunus wanted single scoop coffee, and asked Weiss for what she'll have. "Single scoop rum raisin." The poor cashier put in both orders right this time, quickly, and printed the receipt. Weiss took her time getting the lien to pay, out of a zipped hip pocket, out of a thin little wallet, picked out amongst other lien notes... Oblivious to the cat faunus noticing a couple of those fabled one thousand lien notes shyly peeking from the edges of the arrangement. Right after Weiss put her wallet away and finished neatly re-zipping the pocket, she accepted her cup of ice cream and turned away, muttering a thanks at the cat faunus.

It was when she stepped out of the cafetaria did she notice the same girl trailing just a few steps behind her, spooning bits of coffee ice cream into her mouth. Amber eyes blinked at her questioningly, but she asked the first question. "What? If it's about paying me back, it can wait until later. I need to get going," to which the faunus, who hadn't stopped walking, answered after they were side by side, "My building's this way too." "Oh. Well then." Now they walked side by side, conversing. "I'm Blake. You?"

"Weiss."

"Weiss Schnee?"

"Yes." _Sigh_. Such fame. She prepared herself to tune out the comments on her family.

"Huh. What're you majoring?"

Wait. That was it. It's already over. "Industrials. And you?"

"Literature."

They've reached the entrance to Weiss' faculty building. "Ah, so same building?"

"Yeah. Like, two blocks away, though."

"So we part here. We're at my lift."

"Alright, nice meeting you."

"You too."


	2. -in-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wolf faunus ruby!!! i believe in weiss and rubes as platonic bffs. i had fun and managed a tad longer chapter this time! not sure if future chapters would be this long. enjoy!

Time flew, Wednesday was uneventful, and as Thursday crawled on Weiss had to attend advanced calculus again. It was one of the more... demanding classes out of her schedule this semester, only because the docent's teaching style was horribly inefficient, on top of being judgmental. She felt her shoulders stop aching from the tension as she walked past the exit. It's twice a week, Tuesday and Thursday; and today is Thursday, so after the lecture she would be working on assignments together with her best pal. She's going to finish the 'easy practice task' that was just given, due next Tuesday, because she wanted it out of her mind as soon as possible.

"Hey Weissy!"

The aforementioned best pal called out to her, black and red messenger's bag swaying forward as Ruby abruptly changed the direction of her fast walk. She was in her old hoodie, bright crimson despite being worn every day for almost a decade now, and wearing her cooler looking tattered up black skinny jeans.

"Good afternoon, Ruby. How did material mechanics go?"

"Eh, you know. I worked some more on production. Assistance is tomorrow," Ruby stuck her tongue out, looking unpleased, but her wolf ears playfully flopped towards the back of her head. "And you? Advanced calculus, huh?"

"He takes his twenty minute rambling very seriously. He _actually_ deducts score for not looking like you're listening during. And he gives out homework," Weiss stuck her tongue out too, in disgust. "Just like the caricature in one of those college meme sites! If my faculty hadn't put that restriction on class selection by registry number..." They walked towards the lifts, Ruby swiftly pressing all the 'going down' buttons as she listened to Weiss whine.

Despite majoring in mechanical engineering, Ruby Rose is Weiss' best pal for many reasons. But _definitely_ not because they were both awkward loners at their first week in Beacon University, with Weiss avoiding people because they either treated her differently or they weren't worth her time. Ruby, who'd only been fifteen years old on her first semester _and_ never liked people much, was the middle ground. But of course not. No. They're both that legendary kind of student, with the perfect GPA, Weiss because she does her best and Ruby due to pure genius, so if they'd studied with anyone else they'd end up doing all the heavy lifting and learn nothing new. _Right_.

The lift ride was silent, but as soon as they were five steps away from the crowd waiting to step into the lift at the ground floor, Weiss continued on her rant. "... So now I have to look at these rambunctious photocopies of his overhead projector slides just to follow what little he has to say about the actual material because he doesn't even bother fixing the focus on the projector."

Ruby, who'd been walking in front of Weiss, rolled her eyes before slowing down to allow Weiss to catch up. Weiss walked fast, but she walked faster. "You can always study other books and pass the exams?"

"No, thanks to minimum attendance." Weiss blinked, adjusting her white leather birkin bag's straps on her left shoulder before picking up pace. Ruby had been listening, after all, or didn't she? Weiss sighed and let the matter go. They both had no more classes today, which meant that they can just take their time with homework. They'd do it while snacking in a cafe, something they've been doing every week for three semesters now. It wasn't always at Thursdays, but this semester that's what their schedule allowed, so. They were headed towards the cafe. Ruby quipped in reply, "So you've got like, four? Six absences allowed? Three credit hours, right?"

"Yeah, I might actually start cashing in on those just for this accursed class."

Ruby chuckled. "That bad, huh? Worth breaking the perfect attendance record?"

" _Yes_ ," Weiss spat venomously. "I've been realizing that it's a worthless endeavor, anyway."

"College, amirite?" Ruby continued before Weiss could respond to it formally. "What're you getting today? Chocolate?"

"Something sweet sounds good right now, yes. But," Weiss glanced at Ruby with a smirk, "Maybe dark chocolate, bitter just like the man whose wrinkles were burnt onto my sight?"

"Noooo! Don't do this to meee," Ruby squealed, wolf ears drooping forwards.

The cafe did serve dessert drinks in more volume than Weiss could stomach. "You don't have to finish it for me, you know."

"Still! Unfaaair."

They entered the cafe. They strode towards the counter, garnering the attention of a carefully styled, blue haired young man. "Oh hey Rubes... hello, _Snowy_ ," he shot Weiss an admittedly charming lopsided grin, but changed his tone to a more professional one after she narrowed her eyes at him. "Welcome to _Artemia_ , what can I get you today?" Another young man, with blonde hair and blonde furred prehensile tail, paused washing mugs to wave at them. Ruby waved back. Weiss let her expression lighten up, even forming a small smile. The smile seemed to widen right before she spoke. "I'll have iced _dark_ chocolate today," making sure she spoke clearly.

Ruby whined in disagreement, but her fluffy wolf ears perked up right after, having thought of a good idea. "Well then you can drink it all by yourself because I'm getting the caramel fudge shake, _extra large_!"

" _Do not_. You'll be bouncing around a quarter through it."

"Nah, I'll be drinking it bit by bit. Feels like it's gonna be a long day today."

" _Fine_."

"Iced dark chocolate and extra large caramel fudge shake, coming right up!"

"Keep the bill open," Weiss said to the blue haired bro before turning away and making a beeline towards her usual seat. Ruby muttered a thanks to him and followed shortly behind Weiss, springs in her step. They immediately opened their bags and pulled the papers out; well, Weiss did it in a few swift motions and Ruby took her time digging through her clear folder. Papers in hand, Weiss looked at Ruby with an inquisitive brow.

"What was that about today being a long day?"

"Well, I was hoping to get lotsa work in today," Ruby paused, having finally found the papers she'd be working on today.

Weiss somehow raised the inquisitive brow by a tenth of an inch more. A smirk tugged the edges of her lips. "Oh? How unusual. Let me guess, a date this weekend?"

Ruby tried hiding her slight blush by looking at her paper, but she looked up a bit after with a small smile. "Y-yeah."

"I hope it goes well for you," Weiss smiled sincerely, but it died as a frown begun to form, "But won't your sister be picking you up at five?"

"Yeah, but she won't mind joining us for an hour or so!"

"I'll have to make sure I'm done with my work before she arrives, then?" _Xiao Long_. Weiss pulled a stationeries pouch out of her bag. "Progress impossible due to the ruckus she leaves in her wake?"

"Aww, pfft, that's mean, but," Ruby chuckled, lightening up, "Fair enough. But!! You'll hang with us, right?"

"I suppose I wouldn't mind that."

"Yaaay alright it'sss work time. _Ding ding_!" Ruby had found her scientific calculator and put it on the table.

They worked, churning their minds in the relative silence of muted outside ambience, mechanical pencils scratching and calculator buttons being tapped energetically. Minutes passed by uncounted until the owner of the cafe broke the silence by greeting another costumer, who'd replied in a voice Weiss found familiar; feminine, quiet and low. The cat faunus from Tuesday.

"Iced cappucino, two extra shots. No cream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hint: artemia NYOS. just google it. ouo


	3. -ci-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had a looot of fun! its as long as ch 1 and 2 combined, whoops. !!interaction!! is happening! enjoy

Weiss looked up to take a sip of her dark chocolate by straw. Her eyes took a quick glance around and caught sight of raven hair. Having succeeded in not staring, she cast her glare back at the table, and before she could focus at the calculus scrawlings on paper she heard Blake speak up. "Oh, hey." Weiss looked up at her and she walked over, towards the two seated on long cushioned benches, able of fitting four more if they were all thin.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Weiss threw a glance at Ruby, who'd taken a couple seconds to look up from her calculator to mumble a "Nah," before looking back at the worn out analog plastic box. Weiss then nodded a little, "No, go ahead."

"Thanks," Blake sat down on the bench opposite of Ruby's, almost a yard away from Weiss. Understandable, because Ruby's reference papers are hogging the majority of the table on her side. Blake unclasped her backpack and pulled out a small dark indigo laptop. She set it on the table in front of her and looked at Weiss, "Didn't think I'd see you again. Oh and..." Trailing off, she looked at Ruby, who was surprisingly doing well at channeling her sugar rush onto productivity. Weiss replied, "It's a small world. She's Ruby."

"Yup, tha's me."

"Ruby, this is Blake."

"Hi, uh, nice ta meetcha," Ruby glanced up and smiled at Blake, fluffy wolf ears twitching a few times before looking back at her paper.

Ears perked up, Blake smiled back at her. "... Nice meeting you, too."

Then, cat ears shyly tucked sideways, Blake looked back at Weiss, "Sorry, I hope this isn't too awkward..."

"It's fine. We just won't be too chatty, which works out for you too," she gestured at the laptop, "Besides, I'm almost done with mine. We can chat in a bit."

"Okay."

Blake smiled and turned away from Weiss to unfold the laptop and turn it on. Weiss then quickly darted her eyes at her wristwatch, her papers, Ruby's assorted references, and Blake's laptop; in that order. It's twenty minutes to five PM, there's just one more sub-problem to solve, Ruby won't be done anytime soon and the keyboard's completely unmarked. She subtly raised an eyebrow before tucking the sliver of curiosity away for later as she picked her pencil up. She's just a couple steps away from plucking the thorn from her side for the rest of the week, and she's glad to have someone to have a relaxing chat with for the next hour. Yes, relaxing, unlike chats with Yang. Failing that, maybe Yang would be distracted enough by the new friend and leave her alone. _Win-win_.

Fifteen minutes later, Weiss had finished putting away the last of her belongings on the table. She then took a breath, let it out slowly, and let her shoulders droop just slightly. Defrosting, as Ruby would needle her about it if she had seen her do it. The wolf faunus was presently too busy being nose-deep in the calculator, though. She would've replied with a frigid ' _just a little_ ', but not today. Ah, small victories. She then turned her head to look at Blake, but the halfways-thought-out conversation starter found itself rerouted before it could reach the tip of Weiss' tongue.

Blake was silently typing, too silent for the speed with which she did, eyes focused intently on the nine inch screen. Weiss looked away from those amber eyes, not wanting to be rude again. Well, at least now she can think of a better way to start the conversation while she waited for the chance to.

Twelve seconds were all she had before Blake looked away from the screen to exhale and take a sip of her coffee. Weiss opened her mouth, "Coffee's solid for a favorite."

Ears twitching towards Weiss' direction, Blake blinked and swallowed her coffee before replying, "It's not really my favorite, though."

"Oh?"

She gestured at the laptop before putting her glass down. "More of a necessity, so at least I'll have them tasty."

"Double extra shots, though?"

"No sleep for me tonight." Weiss nodded in understanding. Blake continued before Weiss can, "Speaking of favorites..."

Blake raised an eyebrow at Weiss. Weiss rolled her eyes in thought, "Lemonade." Blake chuckled.

"In this weather? Not very healthy, huh."

Weiss could feel her ears start to turn red at the tips. "I moved here from Atlas. It feels like summer here," she gestured at her peacoat, "But I keep up with the trends. Besides, fall hasn't ended yet."

"I guess I haven't been feeling up for warm drinks, myself." Blake smiled, all the way to her eyes, before looking back at the laptop. She continued, though, "My favorite's... flavored beer."

Weiss found herself lacking things to say about beer. She's never had any. She managed a weak "Now _that's_ not very healthy," and drank her iced dark chocolate. She felt the red start spreading towards her cheeks, though at the very least Blake wasn't looking at her.

"I've never felt healthier, though."

"You're barely past the early twenties, and it could've been the coffee telling you that."

"Got me there. And you're twenty?"

"Yes." Weiss blinked. "And you?"

"Like you just said."

"Okay, at least you're legal, right?"

"Most likely."

"Pfft."

Slight smiles still on their faces despite Weiss' scoff earlier, Blake went back to typing and Weiss checked her wristwatch. Five past fifteen. Glancing at the outside of the cafe through decorated glass, she figured Yang must've been a little late. Staving off boredom, she glanced at the laptop's screen; finding that the screen protector made it impossible to see anything from the side. Tucking away another sliver of curiosity, she fished out her scroll and fiddled with it, reading the news.

Ten minutes went by. Ruby hasn't noticed the time yet. Weiss spoke up, "Yang's late."

Ruby looked up, "Huh," and pulled her hoodie's sleeve up to look at her own watch. "Aw man, you're right. I'll be done in like half an hour though, so we've got till then? I'll call her after," She then drank about a seventh of her XL fudge shake and went back to scrawling.

"Alright," Weiss looked at Ruby's XL plastic cup, two-thirds empty. Before she could sigh, Blake quipped, having looked up from her laptop, "Yang?"

"My big sis," Ruby muttered behind her calculator.

Weiss continued for her, "She was supposed to pick Ruby up at five."

Ruby looked up at Blake and they exchanged glances. Unfathomable to Weiss, Ruby let out a smothered giggle before letting the rest of it out. Blake then explained, amusement in her eyes and in her tone, "Yang would pick me up after Ruby. My flat's on the way to where she works."

Gears clicking in place, Weiss' face flushed a furious crimson. Seeing this, Ruby's giggles turned to laughter, managing to howl in between, "We got her!!" Blake started chuckling. Weiss sputtered, "I-- Incredulous! Absolutely incorrigible--"

She was cut off when the laughter picked up. Weiss fumed, not understanding, but thankfully Blake's words managed to stay legible, "You're right, Rubes, she still manages big words even during," which unfortunately, for Weiss, only added more spirit into the blue flame.

Weiss stood up in a sudden motion, her glass of dark chocolate clattering, and Ruby's laughter started subsiding with a "Whoa there!" Blake's chuckling, however, required Weiss to take a step towards her, both fists clenched, to subdue. "Okay, okay, we've had our fun, we don't mean any harm--"

She was cut off when a high pitched grunt made it's way from behind gritted teeth. Ruby was about to quip but she didn't when Blake raised her hands, a palm shown to each of the other two. Weiss heard the quip anyway, ' _angry Weiss noises_!', but Blake spoke up right after, "We did talk behind your back, but it's never anything bad; we won't judge you less, we'd never. You're still the most respectable out of us three."

A few feathers unruffled, Weiss unclenched her fists and folded her arms, looking away from them with a "Hmph!" and sat back down. Blake added, "We're sorry, right Rubes?" to which Ruby nodded, "Sorry." and killed the last of her giggles with a quiet exhale before going back to work. Blake carefully scooted over, laptop in tow, "How about a peace offering, wanna see what I'm working on?"

Weiss, struggling to remove her blood from her face, took her time to look back at Blake. From the back of her mind, slivers of curiosity floated to the surface and she found herself accepting the peace offering, "... Sure."

Blake turned the laptop's screen towards her. She was halfways through the first page of chapter thirty. Weiss squinted at the tiny text on the small display, the word count at the corner of it dousing her anger, "A novel?"

"Yeah. I might finish it early tomorrow at this rate. Then I can edit it next week," Blake smiled. Weiss found herself asking again, "What is it about? How long have you been..."

"It's dark fantasy. A stand-alone, for an assignment, but I kinda got carried with it. I started two months ago."

Weiss nodded and skimmed through the unfinished page she'd been shown, "Werewolves?"

"Yeah, all female, because the genre _is_ cliché, as per assignment, but apparently there's still a lot of ways to rehash it. There's still a lot to be explored. I had fun with the petting zoo scene..."

Weiss wouldn't have guessed it, but she managed to let her fury trickle out as Blake mesmerized her with words. She asked and listened to the answers intently, entertained by the intellectual ideas Blake rambled on about, and before long in her perception Ruby had thrown her arms up and yawned victoriously. "Dooone!"

It brought her to reality. All their drinks were gone, and it's already late. Her watch told her that Ruby apparently took another hour, having also lost track of time. "Yang still isn't here..."

"Wait, I think I see her!" Ruby, seated where she'd be able to easily see what's outside, pointed at the slight golden blur a distance away. Her wolf ears perked up in alert, "She's just standing there. I'll go get her."

"I'll go pay,"Weiss stood up. Ruby nodded to her and got up herself, making her way outside. Blake did too before she obstructed Weiss, "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dunno how to describe the angry weiss noises in more detail but i can hear it clearly in my head and its the most precious ever. probably no update till the weekends because exams are picking up again. on the meanwhile, i'd appreciate comments and constructive criticism. on tumblr too! princessdemoness (main blog) or purplederptor (rwby blog). don't hesitate to send something my way.
> 
> sorry. thanks for reading this far, stay tuned!


End file.
